


The One He Loves

by Canadiantardis



Series: The Second Wizarding War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He kept thinking of the one person he missed above anyone else. The one he had been with since first year. The one who was more than a brother to him."</p><p>A side story to Neville Longbottom and the Second Wizard War, because the actual story does not do the DeanxSeamus ship(what is that ship name? Deamus? Deanmus? idk) justice. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One He Loves

Dean wanted Luna to hurry up.

They were walking quickly through the tunnel to the Room of Requirement, where Neville said everyone was and where Ginny had told them to get to, to fight against the Death Eaters that had taken over the school and who had made it impossible for Dean to see anyone he had known for most of the year.

He kept thinking of the one person he missed above anyone else. The one he had been with since first year. The one who was more than a brother to him.

The one he loved more than his own family.

Seamus Finnigan.

Dean thought back to the first time he had confessed to Seamus, back in third year. Seamus had turned him down, saying he didn’t understand. It had put a strain on their friendship, but Dean didn’t push.

The years after were complicated, with Dean wondering about who he liked and didn’t like, and went through the phase of dating Ginny. He had told her about his feelings a couple times during their relationship, and she had helped him understand more about himself. He had actually been happy when they broke up.

It was just the last day of school, after Dumbledore’s funeral when Seamus was the one who made a move.

Dean’s eyes misted and he shook his head violently, just as they were reaching the end of the tunnel.

Dean looked toward Luna, who he knew was just as anxious to see someone she loved. During their stay together at Shell Cottage, they had a lot of time to talk, and they both kept getting back to Hogwarts and Neville and Seamus. He knew she was just starting to get her head around loving someone when she was taken, and she wanted to know if what she and Neville had would stay or if it would be a brief fling.

They made it to the end of the tunnel and the portrait swung open, and the two walked out to see a large room full of people, with Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in front of everyone with Neville and Seamus seeming to be arguing with them.

Dean’s eyes immediately went to Seamus, who saw him and all but roared at him and tackled him to the floor with a hug, his legs wrapping around Dean’s waist.

Dean barely listened as he held Seamus against him. He saw Luna walk over to Neville and smiled as they held hands, even though they looked like they were trying to hide that fact.

“You’re okay. Oh my god, mate, you’re alive and you’re here.” Seamus kept muttering to him as they sat up.

No one was paying attention to the two so Dean leant forward and kissed the top of Seamus’s hair, whispering soothing words to the Irishman.

“I’m okay, and I promise, as long as we are together, I will be.” Dean whispered, just as Ginny and the others came through the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Happy May second, everybody!  
> I really needed to write this separately because the actual story this is set in, Neville Longbottom and the Second Wizard War, just doesn't do this ship justice. I couldn't see how to make it good, even if I did it from Luna's POV, so hope you enjoyed this little One Shot.


End file.
